


Jungle Adventures and Oversized Tops

by Rocketman23



Category: MC:SM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But only a little, Fluff, Other, Suggestive, Swearing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Whoever said getting lost in a forest would be fun was a liar.(and falling into puddles was certainly no fiesta either)





	Jungle Adventures and Oversized Tops

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say how goddamn jazzed i am that this is finished??   
> because i'm pretty jazzed haha  
> Finnis is not my oc but is in fact the lovely @popfizzles oc (you can find them over on tumblr and i reccommend because their art is so good!)

Whoever said getting lost in a jungle would be fun had clearly never set foot in one and by all accounts, had clearly never seen one either. A jungle by definition is an area of land overgrown with vegetation, sometimes hidden temples could be found and there was certainly no shortage of parrots and cats to be had. An ideal place for an adventurer.

The real prize in question had yet to be obtained and It is with all duality that our dear Finnis and Axel have found themselves hopelessly lost in said Jungle.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way out, I mean, how big can a jungle really be” Axel, who so diligently offered to help Finnis search for an ocelot, unhelpfully supplied. Sure it was an adventure and it was clear Axel thought of the detour as such but to Finnis, the suffocating moisture in the air and the constant betrayal of a striped cat proving not to be an ocelot was becoming incredibly irate. 

It also didn’t help with them being so short, the forest floor contriving to stick out subtle roots just prime for tripping over. It’s a good thing Axel had tagged along too, his arms wrapping around Finnis’ waist to catch them from tumbling to the sodden earth a couple of times. It gave a little less security to Finnis’ growing unease, the thick muscle of Axel’s arms and the tingle of breath on Finnis’ ear would make them jump and momentarily forget about their growing predicament. 

“Jungles are usually pretty big, it’s why we had a map” Finnis explains, a small grin on their face at Axel’s surprised features. Key word here being ‘had’. It turns out chasing after wild cats had the ill fortune of getting them lost and losing valuable equipment in the process. Finnis’ determination was strong but perhaps a little too strong, Axel soon catching up to a panting Finnis and doubling over as he tried to catch his own breath. 

“Oh…I could always blow our way out” procuring several blocks of TNT from his pocket, the earnest malevolence knitted on Axels face is both worrisome and kind of hilarious.

“Woah, woah there Axel, if we do that we might hurt the ecosystem!” the thought of sending any potential ocelots skittering for cover and further from the duo was a likely situation and one Finnis would like to avoid. 

“Yeah… I guess your right…” placated by Finnis’ worried self Axel puts his much beloved TNT away. Maybe some other time he would blow this overgrown garden to smithereens. He settles for stomping his boot on a flower as soon as Finnis turns their back to start walking in possibly, the entirely wrong direction.

As it happens, taking a detour was actually helpful in some ways, aside from ocelot hunting, finding buried treasures in a dismantled and ruined temple was also a huge plus. The floor giving way to the occasional stone, the path becoming more of a path than just tree’s and bushes. The first giveaway was the birdsong, growing quieter as the duo trudged further along, tree’s thinning out as a stone column could be seen a little ways ahead. It was almost as if Axel had been set alight, the burly man gasping with glee at the prospects of ransacking some ancient temple. It was cute.

It was almost like stepping into a different world, light breaking through the thick canopy above, the light glittering as it cascaded through the emerald foliage to descend upon a patch of purple coloured flowers. The soft hum of noise, not belonging to any particular animal or plant but speaking of life all it’s own and the majesty of the ruined temple; moss trailing down the sides like a waterfall, vines looping languidly around opposing figures that may have once been statues. One such obstacle, a pillar it appeared laying directly in their path, surrounded on both sides with thick foliage.

It was beautiful.

Until Axel had the glorious idea of sweeping Finnis of their feet, his way of explaining being “you go first!” with what could only be referred to as a wolf’s grin. In turn Finnis simply flushed a bright red and nodded their assent, the closeness of their bodies escalating further as Axel manoeuvres Finnis so that his hands are firmly planted on their ass.

Oh boy.

Axel was blessedly ignorant of the giddy smile threatening to take over Finnis’ face, their brows knitted in concentration and gaze glued to the crumbling pillar in front of them. It didn’t help matters any more when Axel pushed even harder to lift Finnis to the lip of the pillar, Finnis grasping onto the curve and trying to slide themselves over and trying to muffle and even more audible gasp.

Honestly, it was like this whole detour was constructed to make Finnis fall for Axel even more. Not that they hadn’t already but the signs were there. The signs mainly consisting of Axel being a considerate dork and those damn arms of his that were perfectly made for wrapping around Finnis’ waist.

It wasn’t until they noticed a solemn puddle of the murky variety that panic began to build in their chest. 

Axel was still holding Finnis up. 

Axel also had no idea of the wet fate that awaited Finnis on the other side.  
“A-Axel, wai-“ they tried, the warning falling short as the force from Axel’s last push topples Finnis over the edge and straight into the puddle, a loud splash following suit. 

It’s cold, surprisingly. You would think any form of water sat in a jungle would end up being just a little warm but no, you are severely wrong. Unable to stick the landing either meant that Finnis had ended up covered head to toe in mud and water, the goggles sat atop their head a stern mockery to the patchy face mask they now wore.

“H-hold on Fin I’m coming!” Axel shouts from the other side of the pillar, probably assuming the worse, as his heavy footsteps can be heard rumbling backwards, a brief moment of silence filling the area. 

“W-wai-“ Finnis tries to warn, albeit too late as Axel’s bear like form comes crashing over the edge and straight into the puddle, sending a tidal wave of water over an already drenched Finnis. Fortunately enough Axel manages to stick the landing, his boots seemingly the only item scathed by the dreaded liquid. 

Of course. Of course Axel would stick the landing. The burly form of said man quickly analysing Finnis with a grimace. 

“You look wet…” no shit sherlock, Finnis inwardly mutters, their arms wrapped around their body as the cold starts to seep into their skin. They rise on unsteady feet, Axel offering his hand with a sheepish grin to which they gladly take and stagger from the delinquent body of water. Axel pulls them closer as their shaking gets more vicious, their teeth making audible chatters, his eyes alighting on the temples caved in entrance.

That works.

“D-don’t worry I’ll- I’ll be fine but we s-s-should get a fire g-going” Finnis prompts, each syllable spoken shaky and muffled as they press their head to Axel’s body, uncaring how close they were. 

Tugging Finnis impossibly closer Axel ushers them over to the dilapidated temple, helping them to step over any uneven ground, one arm wrapped around their shoulder, the other free to move rubble and vines out of their path. Entering the temple was easy as pie, any guardians that had been posted here were long lost to the ages, a particular pile of rubble indicating some manner of defence had been situated close to the door and, Finnis deathly hoped, any traps had met the same fate…

The interior of the temple was honestly breath taking. The dome like architecture depicting faded murals along each wall, stick figures featuring on each one. One mural depicted a farming scenery, the figures holding pickaxes and hoes as a waterway cut through the middle, several rows of unearthed land on both sides. Another told an aged story of a war, two units of figures pointing sticks at each other, the landscape featuring more vibrant plant life than the rest. The rest of the temple stood with less disrepair than it’s outside would have you believe. Sure, there were still cracks and upon looking up, there was a sizeable hole in it the roof but it added to the beauty in a serene way. The dying light of dusk filtering through the thick canopy overhead and dancing into the temple, thin rays of light touching upon a wild patch of grass that had grown through the cracks. The bareness of the room made adequate space for a campfire, the rooftop hole providing an outlet for the smoke. 

If only Finnis could stop their hands from shivering so much, the flint and steel falling to the ground with a clatter. They try flexing their fingers a couple of times, trying to loosen the numbness in their hand and picks the flint and steel up. They drop it. Again. Axel finishing piling dry wood together and ever so helpfully picking up the flint and steel with quick ease.

How frustrating. 

A pout threatens to take over their face when their vision is suddenly clouded in green, a heady scent of pine wood and smoke assailing their nose within seconds. Fumbling the thick stuff off from their face, noting the soft feel of it, they stare at their assailant with confusion.

It was certainly green and big by the weight and length of it.

It kind of looked like a top… but who would…? 

“You can wear my shirt, it’ll keep you warm” Axel coolly states, buttoning up his jacket over a clearly bare and bushy chest. 

To say Finnis stared would be somewhat of an overstatement.

“W-wont you get c-cold?” Finnis stutters as they snap their gaze to Axel’s smug looking face. The rising blush that seemed to scorch Finnis’ cheeks with it’s intensity somewhat abated at the thought of Axel putting himself in harms way. 

“Nah I’ll be fine… this fire is pretty toasty” Axel smoothly replies, hands splayed out in front of the little flame that licked it’s way upwards, his features bemused but speaking of a silent contentment. 

“0-0h…ok” Finnis murmurs, unsure as to whether to strip with Axel still facing their direction “N-no looking, ok?” it’s a silent plea and thankfully one Axel nods his head to, turning so his back is against the fire. Of course, Finnis knows Axel all too well and so, after squinting their eyes at his back, it is to little surprise that Axel turns his head a little with a coy smile. Finnis squeaks out a protest and it earns a rumbling laugh from Axel.

“Ok, ok, I promise I won’t look” Axel manages through a series of chuckles, resting his head on his hand as he stares at the murals, his smile overly joyous for Finnis’ liking. 

It doesn’t help that Finnis’ face is a bright red, a little reddened by the fact Axel turned around in the first place and a little because of the sexual tension that now seemed to play like a discordant note at the back of their mind. They outwardly sigh, eye Axel’s back one more time and begin to peel their wet clothing off. It was almost like the fabric wanted to stick to their body, each item of clothing making a wet slap as they hit the ground, the socks being the worse. Wet socks were quite literally the devil in Finnis’ opinion. 

Seeming like an age before Finnis was securely free of wet fabric and safely within the confines of Axel’s shirt, did they let out a relieved breath. They almost forgot what having a warm body was like.

“You finished? I wanna put my boots next to the fire to dry” Axel’s voice rumbles, seeming to fill the room and bounce about. The sudden noise also causing Finnis to jump, their flush coming on in full force yet again.

“yeah… I’m done” they manage to mutter out, avoiding Axels gaze and missing his approving nod. They busy themselves with placing their clothing close to the fire, hoping it would dry out by morning. A heavy thud making them look up, the source coming from Axel placing his boots down, their brows draw in dismay. 

“I’m sorry we got lost…” Finnis says, their tone dejected. This whole day had been a mess and one Finnis had dragged Axel into, albeit unwittingly. 

“It’s ok, if anything I should be the one apologising for throwing you into that puddle” a frown following suit, his great palms rubbing the back of his head and ruffling his hair a little. He felt bad, of course he did. Finnis had looked so cold and small when he dragged them out the puddle and it was his fault. If he had just waited or even asked to see what was on the other side this could have been avoided. While he did enjoy seeing Finnis’ small body draped in his shirt, he was still a big lumbering dumbass, an awful mantra that hadn’t stopped when he saw Finnis’ bedraggled form.

“It’s fine! I mean, I’m not that cold anymore” Finnis answers in that lovely cheery tone of theirs, dispelling Axel’s grimace and their own awkwardness for the moment.

“Yeah?” Axel prompts, wanting to make double sure they were actually ok and not just saying it out of kindness. Axel knows well enough that Finnis would spit fire if they were actually mad at him but still…the bubbling anxiety was hard to push away. 

“Hmm your top is really warm” somewhat muffled as they nestle some of the fabric into their face, the scent an intoxicating one. Besides, Finnis didn’t like the concerned look Axel was giving them and was relieved to look yet again and find a small but soft smile gracing his features. 

“It looks good on you…” Axel practically purrs, loving the bright shade of red that colours Finnis’ face and the tiny stutters that issue forth. It even causes him to laugh a little, soft, hearty chuckles that die down when an even better thought comes to mind. “Y’know if you’re still cold you could sleep with me?” the dumbfounded face he receives causes him to guffaw and chuckle even louder.

“N-n-n-no!” Finnis stammers, their face rivalling that of a tomato. They quickly sink to the floor and hide their face in the endless mass of Axel’s shirt (the scent and general knowledge of it being Axel’s not helping in the least) enjoying the wonderful boom of Axel’s laugh with flushed cheeks and a pounding heart. 

“Night Fin” Axel somehow manages after his crescendo of laughter fades, the rustling of fabric indicating the man was in fact settling down. His own heart pounding away at Finnis’ reactions and flushed face, the thought of sleeping next to them an easy way to lull him into sleep.

“N-night…” Finnis is silently dying at this point but still manages a goodnight but the gentle sway of the overhead canopy, the filtered moonlight and crack of firewood and the fluttering wings of their own heartbeat soon sends them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic please leave a kudos and comment below!


End file.
